Naruto: Toad Sage Chronicles
by merry1995
Summary: A promise. How much a promise can change Naruto's life before the finals of the chunnin exams. The rise of the next toad sage! NaruXHina obviously, other pairings. Some OC but nothing from other world. ENJOY


**Naruto: Toad Sage Chronicles**

_Hokage Office, Konoha..._

There was a man with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the regular Jonin vest and a white haori with red flames. He was the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. In front of him was an old little green toad with white beard, called Fukusaku. They were discussing some things related to the future of Minato's son...

Minato sighed 展ell, Fukusaku-sensei, I summoned you here because i'm concerned about Naruto's future training. I can't leave the village to train to become a sage, as hokage I can't, that's why I want to ask you to train him when he sign the contract. He will be able to be the sucessor of Jiraiya-sensei"

"Uhm. Minato-chan, you ask me to train Naruto to being a sage when the time comes?The toad was curious and he couldn't hide it

"Yes. I trust him. He will be a great ninja, maybe the best. I don't say this because i'm his father, it's because I see him as oneMinato looked proud of his (Not born yet) child. Fukusaku chuckled at this

"Minato-chan, i'll take care of Naruto-chan's training when the time comes. I think that when you let him sign the scroll, he'll be cappable of manage the training right?"

"Yes. I will take care of his training till then. Thank you Fukusaku-senseiMinato smiled at his not official sensei

"Yes. Now i'm going back to Mobyoku. Today Shima-chan was preparing some tasting wormsWith that he dissapeared leaving smoke where he was. Minato didn't wanted to taste those worms...

Minato got up and started walking to his home _If my vision becames truth, I'll need to trust Naruto's training to Jiraiya or to Fukusaku. The choice was easy. I care for jiraiya-sensei, but I don't want Naruto to be a pervert! And Kushina would be with me!_

The next day, the Kyubi escaped from his Jinchuriki and attacked Konoha...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_12 years later..._

"Come on Ero-sennin! Teach me something!"

Naruto Uzumaki. A blonde boy with blue eyes and whiskers marks. He is using his typical orange jumpsuit and the blue sandals. He is actually in Konoha's waterfall trying to make a white haired man called Jiraiya teach him something.

"You have no respect for your elders do you?Jiraiya knew who Naruto was and was willing to teach him, but he was researching, and NO ONE INTERRUPT THE RESEARCH! NOT EVEN THE SON OF YOUR APPRENTICE. Jiraiya sighed _What kind of loudmouth, hyperactive son you have Minato._

"But you kicked my sensei's ass! You must be strong!Naruto yelled.

"Very well. I'll teach you something but stop shouting!Jiraiya made some handseals and called **鉄****ummoning Jutsu!**

Smoke appeared and when it banished, Jiraiya was making a strange pose while he was on top of a toad. 的 Jiraiya the toad sannin, I will teach you how to summon toads!"

"Whoa! I want to try! Teach me! Teach me! Teach me!"

Jiraiya summoned a big scroll. He unrolled it and explained 典his, Gaki, is the Toad contract. Sign with blood the empty space and put your fingerprints below. Then perform the handseals that I showed you and summon something"

"Cool! I'll be super powerful!Naruto did as intructed and then yelled**鉄****ummoning Jutsu!"** he pressed his palm against the floor and a big smoke explosion took place. When it banished...

"Gaki?Jiraiya asked completely confused.

Naruto was gone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared in a place he didn't recognized at all. But, when he looked around, he saw toads of all sizes and colours. He backed a bit till he saw a little green toad who looked at him.

"Naruto-chan?"

"Uhm. How do you know my name?Naruto was puzzled... at Naruto level. (Is High)

"You don't know the name of the one who is going to train you?Fukusaku was staring at Naruto. _He doesn't know where is he... _泥on't worry. You're at Mt Myoboku, the home for the toads. I will be training you in order to let you became a sage. Then you will let Jiraiya-chan step aside and take his place as toad sage"

…

…

…

"**WHAT!?"**

_5 minutes later..._

Naruto managed to calm down... At Naruto level (Not too much).

"Well Naruto-chan. I will train you in the art of the senjutsu. For that you have to be able to enter sage mode and for that you'll need to be able to use Natural chakra...Fukusaku explained him... tried. Naruto was looking at him with a face that practically shouted 'What are you talking about old geezer!' Fukusaku sighed _Dense as Jiraiya. _

"What is senjutsu?Naruto asked

"Senjutsu refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra, adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of '_senjutsu chakra'_. This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu."

"Whoa! That means that i can be awesome! I will be Sasuke-teme! Teach me! Teach me! Teach me!Naruto bounced up and down for a minute at least.

_Is he ready? Why did Jiraiya made him sign the contract if not? Well I will respect Jiraiya's decision. _The little toad sighed. 展ell first spar with me. I need to see how you do in a fight"

Naruto looked at the toad in dibelief.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan. This old toad can defend himself"

Naruto grinned and charged. He tried to punc hthe toad but to his surprise, he evaded it easily. The toad punched Naruto but he apparently evaded it. ERROR. He was sent flying.

"WHAT!? But I was sure I evaded it!Naruto protested as always. Fukusaku shook his head.

"What i've done was made thanks to the Natural Energy. I used the Frog Kata. When using Frog Kata, the Natural Chakra used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilising the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. One punch has been shown to have enough force to cripple and completely finish off an opponentThe next second the toad was blinded by Naruto's eyes. Big as the sun itself.

"I wanna learn that!Naruto again was bouncing.

"First let's end this sparThe frog charged, but Naruto, now was aware that he doesn't have to get near him. So he used the famous cross seal and called **溺****ulti Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** After that, about two hundred Narutos were standing in the clearing. Fukusaku couldn't avoid to let his eyes widened.

_So much Chakra! _All the Narutos clones jumped and tried to punch the toad. Fukusaku smirked. 10 seconds later, all the clones dissapeared, leaving the original with his jaw dropped far below the ground.

The toad shook his head. 溺mm. Worse than I expectedHe saw Naruto's eyes twitching, also he was breathing hard. _I'll call jiraiya later about this._ He was exhausted. 典hat's all you got?Naruto scoffed... but he say the contrary 展ell, let's see. The first months, you will be able to enter sage mode. Then, we will go over the frog kata. Finally, i'll teach you some techniques."

"Wait. Months!?Naruto yelled

"Months, maybe years. Why?

"In a month I have the third part of the chunnin exam!Naruto was hysteric. He didn't wanted to miss the exam. Especially because of Neji and the promise he made to Hinata.

"Chunnin exam huh? Okey. I said months because that's what took Jiraiya-chan to made it. And his is incompleteLooking up the toad continued 的t all depends on your resolve to complete the training"

"Ok! By the end of the month I will master the sage mode and learn the frog Kata! Dattebayo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That night. _

"That boy. Why did you let him sign the contract?Fukusaku asked to Jiraiya who was standing beside him seeing Naruto meditate to perceive the Natural Chakra.

"Because he's Minato's son. I considered that he should learn to summonJiraiya replied.

"But why didn't you followed what Minato-chan and I decided?"

"What are you talking about?Jiraiya looked with a face that said 'boobboobboob' then the face changed by one that said 'I don't know what are you talking about'

"With Minato we decided that Naruto will be your sucessor as toad sage. He was going to sign the contract when he was ready to learn SenjutsuHe shooked his head. 滴is taijutsu is horrible and his chakra is... disturbed. Positive would be that he has more chakra than most childs of his age, even more than a high jonnin, but his control is bad. I'ts like if someone was playing with his chakra"

"Mmm. Now I remember something he told me. Orochimaru, striked him wiith his palm and since then he can't control his chakra very well"

"Why didn't you checked that before!?

" .RESEARCHING"

The toad sighed. 泥oesn't matter. I will train him as much as I can in this month. Then you will take care of him. When he is going to take the title of toad sage, he shall comeback"

"If you're willing to train him, he will be fine. You're better teacher after all"

"It doesn't matter how much you praise me, you will get the stick anyway"

Jiraiya gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX.

_Four weeks later, in Konoha..._

The stadium was full. Espectators from all the world came to see the third part of the chunnin exam. The Konoha village was expecting for a battle. The Uchiha prodigy. Apparently he wasn't present. The fighters were on the arena and Uchiha Sasuke was missing. Also someone else was missing. Someone who they didn't expected in the finals. Naruto Uzumaki. He was missing as well. Some people started a rumor about Naruto being possesed by the Kyubi, who kidnapped Sasuke Uchiha. The third couldn't believe how people would spread such stupid rumors. By his side he had his own problems. The Kazekage was really interested in Sasuke's fight. It made Hiruzen get suspicious about him.

In the stands, Sakura and Ino were discussing about 'Sasuke-kun'. Sakura noted that both Naruto and Sasuke were missing, which started another fight when Ino jocked about her interest of Naruto. She retorted with the teammate excuse.

In the other side of the stands, Kiba and Hinata were waiting for the match to start. Akamaru, who was on Kiba's head, told him about the ANBU deployed on the stadium, which was more suspicious. From behind both heard someone saying that Naruto wouldn't survive the battle against Neji, they didn't listened to them, Hinata for her admiration to Naruto, and Kiba because he underestimated him before and he wasn't going to commit the same mistake twice.

In another part of the stadium, two figures were waiting for the match. They were under a genjutsu so nobody would see or hear them. The blonde one asked like a five year old boy 滴ow long do we have to wait? This is boring"

"Shut up Deidara! Look around yourself. There are too much ANBU for my taste. I think something big is going to happen"

"You're too paranoid Sasori, yeah

"Just focus on the Ichibi. We are scouting so look at the arena!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma Shiranui was overseeing the potential chunnin. He was the proctor of the third part because Hayate Gekkou was killed mysteriously. He wasn't comfortable. The ANBU, but not the common ones. The black ops. The ones under Danzo Shimura orders. How he knew this? I don't know. But he knows. Also three ninjas were missing. Dosu from sound, & Naruto and Sasuke from the leaf. Something was going on. It was not good.

It was time.

"Okey everyone form a line. I welcome everyone to the finals of the Chunnin exam. The system will be a tournament by direct elimination. As stated a month ago, the battles will go this way:

-Neji Hyuga Vs Naruto Uzumaki

-Gaara Vs Sasuke Uchiha

-Shino Aburame Vs Kankuro

-Temari Vs Shikamaru Nara

-Dosu will-"

A ninja interrupted genma and whispered something.

"Dosu will not be participating in this exams. Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki stay in the arena. The rest of you wait at the waiting room over there"

Everyone did as said. Only Genma and Neji were at the arena.

"Proctor call the match. The failure won't be here"

Genma mostly ignored Neji's request and spoke out loud 的f Naruto Uzumaki doesn't present in the next minute, he will be disqualified"

_60..._

_Where are you Naruto? _The Sandaime said to himself

_30..._

_Hm. A failure and a coward _This time it was Neji

_15..._

_Why Naruto is late? _Sakura looked worried but was replaced by Sasuke-kun thoughts

5...

"Come on Naruto! Appear!Kiba Shouted

4...

"Naruto-kunHinata muttered

3...

"Hanabi you will see a Hyuga ProdigyIt was the Hyuga clan Leader. The heiress nodded.

2...

_Mother wants your blood Uzumaki Naruto..._

_1..._

BOOM.

There was a big smoke explotion. Genma Looked in that direction and chuckled.

Everyone wondered who was the resposible of this, but the answer was quite obvious.

When the smoke dissipated, the people could recognize a blond kid who was wearing a black suit with orange straps and a haori which ressembled the one the the Yondaime, but this one was red with black fire. Behind, in kanji, you could read FUTURE HOKAGE. And behind he was carring a big scroll.

"Very well. Now we can start this match"

The Hokage looked relieved. Kiba calmed a bit to see the battle. Sakura and Ino looked at the same 滴e left that horrible jumpsuit! Gaara... was Gaara. Sasori and Deidara peeked the battle with some interest. Hinata was a little red _He looks handsome in that suit. _The villagers just cursed, scowled or didn't pay attention.

Naruto grabbed his neck in embarrasment 鉄orry for being late. I have to being summoned here haha"

Genma listened this... _Summoned? Where have you been Naruto?_

Neji just snorted 添ou should surrender now that you can. Fate decided that you will be defeated"

Naruto in response just extended his fist forward. Hinata understood what was that. Neji got that too, but he snarled 展hat does that have to do with the battle?"

"Everything"

In the Kage balcony, the 'Kazekage', commented 撤oor kid. He will fall against an Hyuga, and for what i've heard a genious"

"I Wouldn't be so sure. I would bet on Naruto. He always manage to surprise me hahaThe Sandaime laughed a bit.

Back at the arena...

"Okey remember the rules. They are the same as the preliminaries. Ready?"

Both fighters nodded.

"Then START!Genma shunshin'd from the arena.

"**Byakugan!"**

Neji charged trying to end the battle quick and easy. Naruto had other plans. Naruto backed some meters and called **鉄****hadow Clones Jutsu!"** twenty Narutos came to life. The people who didn't knew that Naruto possesed that technique, gasped in surprise, because Naruto knew a Jonin technique and also created 20 clones.

"Wow that's a forbiden technique! Maybe that brat has a little chance"

"The demon know that jutsu?"

Between other things, positive and negative, the clones charged at Neji who dispatched all of them. Naruto growled and this time he made fifty clones. All of them took some shurikens and throwed them at the same time. They made some handseals and shouted **鉄****huriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!**

In a blink, more than five hundred shurikens were directed at Neji. His eyes wer wide open but he changed his stance.

Hiashi Hyuga gasped at this two events, first because of Naruto and his clones and second because... 典hat's impossible! Only members of the main family are allowed to learn that technique!

Hanabi looked up at his father wondering what was happening

Neji put a cocky smile and shouted **迭****otation!"**

All the shurikens were reflected in every direction. Naruto saw this and couldn't believe how one of his best jutsu didn't worked. When reflecting the shurikens, all the clones were dispelled.

_I must use it know!_

"You are in my range of divinationNeji said as cold as ever. **摘****ight Triagrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"**

He closed distance with Naruto and trusted his fingers

"Two Palms"

"Four Palms"

"Eight Palms"

"Sixteen Palms"

"Thirty-Two Palms"

"Sixty-Palms"

Naruto received sixty-four strikes to his tenketsu points. He felt to the floor. In the stands some civilians were cheering, some ninjas like Tenten were smiling _I have nothing against that boy but Neji just won the battle_. Others were thinking _Naruto..._

"Proctor I believe that he cannot fight anymore. Call the match or I won't be responsible for what happens to him"

Genma again ignored Neji

Naruto tried to stand up and said 哲O!. This fight isn't over!"

"It's useless to fight what fate has decided for you"

"And what do you know!? For me Fate is crap!"

Neji frowned vissibly and started the bird cage seal and his father death speech. By his side Naruto slowly, because he wasn't doing any handseal, was gathering Natural Chakra. Because Neji was telling the story, it was unnoticed by Neji or any who was listening.

"Now that you know why fate decided your defeat, I will finish everything nowHe focused on his eyes to activate the byakugan and gasped at what he saw 展HAT! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Hiashi frowned and activated his eyes to see what was going on. 滴ow? Neji closed his tenketsu. Where did he got that chakra!?"

Jiraiya looked at the arena. _So you will use it eh?_

Naruto smirked as he closed his eyes 哲ice story but...He oppened his eyes 添ou're not the only one who suffer because of a seal!"

Everyone gasped when they saw Naruto's eyes. They were yellow with an horizontal bar as pupils. Around his eyes he had an orange (How convenient) Pigmentation.

Even the Hokage was surprised at this.

"N-Naruto's eyes are yellow!Hinata exclamed.

"Is that a Dojutsu?Kiba asked

Kurenai and Asuma were atonished. There were very few people who could do that 哲o way"

"YOSH NARUTO'S FLAMES ARE BURNING BRIGHTER THAN EVERMaito Gai shouted at the seven winds. He made his Nice Guy Pose with the thumbs up and the shinning teeths included.

Ignoring that, Kurenai commented 展hat the hell did Kakashi teached his student?!"

"No. That's work of another person. JiraiyaAsuma explained his theory

Kurenai looked at her incredolously.

Gaara just made a psychotic smile 添ou will prove my existence Uzumaki"

Neji was still perplexed but he recovered and asked 滴ow?!"

"EasyNaruto got serious "**SAGE MODE!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER T_T**


End file.
